


Oh Bloody Merlin

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: James finally begins to use his brain.
Kudos: 1





	Oh Bloody Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> So, i am back to wonderful wonderful ao3. God, life is hard. I am already working on my already uploaded stories but this plot bunny just came out of nowhere breaking the writer's block. 
> 
> Let me know, what you all think. And if you can guess where this is going and if you would like me to continue this.

She was everything. 

The way she walked down the steps towards the great hall was perfect. She walked perfect. 

The smile, oh good Merlin that smile, gleaming and perfect. 

Her hair flowing behind her as she skips a few stairs like fire. 

Good Merlin, she was everything.

Everything, he ever dreamt of.

But He didn't dream, he just did it! Went with the flow and lived in the moment.

She was perfect.

But he never did perfect. He liked chaos. 

She wasn't chaos. 

She was beautiful. Her skin so smooth that the sun reflected through it.

But he preferred raw energy and wrinkles from laughing too much.

She was proper and trimmed and lovely.

He got high on quidditch, ragged leather and pranks.

Lily Evans was perfect, beautiful and the epitome of everything that he ever dreamt of.

.

.

.

And James hated it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make my heart go thum thum.


End file.
